


Misplaced Priorities

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Misplaced Priorities

“What are you saying?” Derek asked, standing in the doorway. You hadn’t even let him into the apartment. 

With a deep breath, you did the only thing you could think to do in this moment that was best for both you and the baby. “I need you to leave Derek.”

“Y/N you’re having my baby,” he said softly, his eyes tearing up as he attempted to get you to change your mind. But you wouldn’t allow it; he needed to get his priorities straight, so you stepped back, hating yourself for doing so and evading his touch. 

As he approached you and tried to put his arms around you, you held out your finger. “Don’t, Derek,” you said, your voice cracking as you thought about your unborn baby. “I’m seven months along. For almost the entirety of my pregnancy you’ve been off chasing a man out of revenge.”

“He killed Emily!” Derek yelled. “Damn right, I want revenge!”

“Emily’s dead!” you screamed, instantly hating yourself for saying it. She was gone. You’d loved her too and were hoping to make her godmother to your baby, but she was gone. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it to come out how it sounded, but Emily is gone. This one isn’t even here yet.” You patted your stomach, feeling the baby kick. “You’ve missed doctors’ appointments. You’ve been distant and snappy with me. You missed the baby’s first kick, and when I called to tell you, I got no answer…”

You wanted to say more, but were trying to figure out what to say, something to make Derek see the error of his ways. “Look, I get that you want revenge on Doyle. I do too. I hope someone kills him. Honestly. But it shouldn’t be you. Because you have another priority - a family. A family who loves you and is waiting for you and is so tired of being put to the side. We don’t deserve it. I have more doctors’ appointments before the baby is born, and if you can make them, you are welcome to come. I will never try and take this baby away from you, but as for living together and us being together…I can’t do it if I’m not going to be made a priority. I won’t allow it. Now please…” you sighed. “Please just go.”

—-

Derek’s priorities were out of whack; you’d done the right thing…right? It wasn’t fair for your baby to grow up realizing they weren’t a priority in their father’s eyes - that hunting down a man on behalf of a dead friend took greater precedence. It wasn’t okay. No, you had done the right thing. 

In the six weeks that had passed since you told Derek to leave, you’d tried getting used to the idea that your baby’s father wasn’t going to be as involved as you’d hoped. As you’d told him, you weren’t going to deny Derek seeing the baby, but he was too occupied with this whole hunting Doyle thing to be the kind of father this baby deserved. You had your final appointment with your doctor today; you’d exactly two weeks until your due date. Heading out the door, you prayed that Derek would be there, if not for you, then for your child.

—-

“Ms. Y/L/N, the oligohydramnios you’ve been dealing with seems to be inhibiting the baby’s growth at this point.” At your last appointment, about three weeks earlier, your OB had told you about oligohydramnios, basically low amniotic fluid that had to be monitored by a doctor to ensure the baby’s healthy growth. 

Before you could allow yourself to panic, you took a deep breath. “What does that mean for the baby?” you asked.

“Since you are so close to delivery anyway, my suggestion would be that you let us induce labor,” she said with a smile. Was it supposed to be that easy? Hey just go into labor two weeks before you’re supposed to! Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. “I’ll give you a moment to make any calls you might want to make beforehand.”

After the OB left the room, you picked up the phone. You’d told Derek he could come to your doctor’s appointments, but he’d only made one, and this one wasn’t it. Dialing his number, you prayed he’d picked up; the last thing you wanted to do was have his baby without him there. “Y/N?” He asked. “Are you okay? Is the baby okay?”

“We’re fine, but I’ve had a condition the entire pregnancy that could have stunted the baby’s growth without proper supervision. It’s getting to a point where it’s a detriment to the baby, and they want to induce labor…can you please, please come?” You hated that you were begging, but you would be heartbroken and he would hate himself for the rest of eternity if he weren’t there for the birth of his baby. 

In nearly stunned silence, he said he’d be there as soon as possible. You’d texted him to head to the hospital where you’d be, and in what hall you’d be. Thankfully, within about a half hour, he rounded the corner and headed into your room. They just induced labor a few minutes prior. “Why didn’t you tell me about the baby? What have you had?”

“It’s called oligohydramnios, which basically means I have low amniotic fluid which is essential for growth. It’s gotten to the point where it could hurt the baby, so since I’m so far along anyway, they figured we should induce. And I didn’t tell you because your attention has been elsewhere.”

Derek guiltily looked down, fiddling with his thumbs. “I know…and I’m sorry. I was so consumed by heartache and revenge that I forgot about the two people that matter the most to me. But ummm…Emily’s…not dead. Apparently.”

“What?” you asked, your head snapping to the side as a contraction started to roll through you. “What do you mean she’s not dead?”

“Hotch and JJ knew. She was in witness protection. We caught Doyle too.”

As the contraction subsided, you tried to process the information. “Oh my god. She needs to be on an episode of True Life.”

Derek snorted softly, the corners of his mouth curling upward. “True Life: My Life is a Soap Opera? True Life: I Dated a Weapons Dealer? or True Life: I Faked My Own Death?”

“All three?” you said, feeling another tightening in your stomach. “Or maybe just True Life: My Life is a Soap Opera because that would encompass everything else.”

Another few contractions passed in silence before Derek managed to speak again. You could see the weight of his guilt in his shoulders. “Do you think you can forgive me?” he asked. “That we can go back to the way things were?”

“I don’t know, Derek. I know Emily’s okay and I’m glad you caught Doyle, but what if someone else comes after a member of your team and you go on the revenge path again. We need you to make us a priority.”

Derek swallowed hard and squeezed your hand tighter. “Look, I know I fucked up. Really badly. And I understand if it takes time for you to trust that I won’t do something like this again…but will you please give me that chance?”

As another, even more painful contraction ripped through your body, you thought about the baby, abut yourself, how much you truly did love him despite his faults, you wanted this to work more than anything. “I’ll give you another chance. But this time you have to prove to me that we’re a priority for you.”

“I will,” he said, standing up and kissing you on the forehead. “I promise.”


End file.
